Suleiman (Civ4)
Suleiman I (6 November 1494 – 7 September 1566) was the tenth Sultan of the Ottoman Empire from 1520 until his death. General Info Suleiman leads the Ottomans in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Janissary Unique Building: Hammam Starting Techs: The Wheel, Agriculture AI Traits *Strategy: culture (5) and military (2). *Favourite religion: Islam. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 4 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 90 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 5 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 40 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 50 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Suleiman I, known as "The Magnificent," "The Legislator" and "The Grand Turk," was the caliph of Islam and the sultan of the Ottoman Empire, taking the reigns of the Turkish kingdom in 1520 and ruling until his death in 1566. The only heir still breathing when his father Selim I passed on, Suleiman continued his father's tradition of expansion throughout the Middle East, creating a new level of prosperity within the empire. Suleiman's conquests reached from Baghdad to Egypt, making the Ottoman Empire the main channel through which the riches of the east could reach Europe. Ottoman naval supremacy in the Mediterranean further aided Suleiman's economic empire, the corsair Barbarossa sending innumerable European ships to the sea floor. It was this penchant for expansionism that struck fear into the heart of Europe. The Sultan's push northward took him as far as Hungary, where he found his progress stalled by the Hapsburg ruler Archduke Ferdinand I. While his territorial accomplishments were impressive, the Sultan did not ignore the culture of his homeland, Suleiman himself a skilled poet and fervent Muslim. Towards the end of his reign, Suleiman commissioned numerous new mosques of a previously unseen grandeur, designed by master architect, Sinan. Suleiman became well known in both the Christian west and the Muslim east, but for strikingly different reasons. Most Europeans envied the Sultan for the sheer opulence in which he lived. Celebrations of a previously unheard of grandeur were held at the Hippodrome in Istanbul. Rooms covered in gold, gems and the finest tapestries could be seen throughout the Sultan's palace at Topkapi. Muslims, on the other hand, respected the Sultan for his belief in the rule of law. The Sultan adopted Islamic sacred law to compliment the traditional law already in place from his predecessors. Both Christian and Muslim recognized the renewed strength and sense of honor that Suleiman brought to the Ottoman Empire, deeming him worthy of the title "The Magnificent." Category:Ottoman Category:Philosophical Leaders (BtS) Category:Philosophical Leaders (Civ4) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (BtS) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (Civ4)